12 ways to find out
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: Secrets always find a way to come out. And everybody has a secret. Everybody loves secrets. The Bellas will learn that the hard way. Will it bring them together or will they drift apart?
1. Introduction

Everybody has secrets. Some secrets are big. Some small. Some secrets you can't tell anyone. But how small or big the secrets are eventually they will come out.

Each Bella has her own secret. Something they keep to their selves. But what will happen when their secrets are about to come out? Will they be closer or will it drift them apart?


	2. Aubrey

Aubrey Posen was no exception. She has a big secret she doesn't want anybody to know. Even Chloe her best friend didn't know about her. But now her secret is about to be revealed. Or in Aubrey's case secrets as she would put it herself.

Anyone who had met her would say she is a bitch. A control freak who was obsessed with winning. A girl with serious control issues. Someone who can't handle stress very well.

But is far from the truth.

Before she attended Barden University she lad an completely different life. A dark life. Compared to her life before Barden, Stacie was a nun. In her old life she was sleeping around. It didn't matter to her with who. She didn't care about the consequences it would bring her or anyone else around her. And know she had to live with it. Her actions resulted in three children from three different men. Yeah that's right. She was a mother. She had her first child when she was only fifteen years old. Six weeks after her son was born she was pregnant again. And her last child was born two days after her seventeenth birthday.

That's when her parents stepped up. They wanted her to become a productive member of society. They wanted her to make something of her life. Be a role model for her kids and be someone her kids could look up to. Because despite her lifestyle she maintained good grades in school. Or maybe it was because she slept with a few of her teachers. So her parents gave her a choice. She would go to Barden and get an education while her parents took care of her kids. If she didn't , they would kick her out without her kids. She wasn't a god mom, but she loved her kids.

An hour ago she got a call that would have her secret come out. Her parents were involved in a car accident. Thank god they were alive, but she had to go back to take care of them and her kids.

She was packing her stuff when Chloe entered her room. Bree, why are you packing? Chlo, I have to leave for a while. My parents were in a car accident. I'm sorry to hear that. Are they okay? They are injured. I have to go to take care of them and my kids she slipped. Your what? You have kids? I'll explain it later I have to go. Bye Chloe and with that she was out of the door.


	3. Ashley

She was always one of the quiet Bella's. Most of her free time she spent with Jessica. Most people thought she was just shy. But she wasn't really. She kept low because she didn't want anyone to find out who she really was. Or that they would treat her different.

Her name wasn't really Ashley. Her real name was Her Royal Highness Princess Elisabeth Margaret Victoria of Sweden. She always hated it to be a princess. She wanted to be a normal girl. With real friends. And a normal life. That's why she chose to study in the US. Far away from the formal life in the palace. In the US it wasn't a problem. Sweden was far away and the people here didn't know anything about Sweden. They didn't even know were precisely it was on the map. But going to Denmark was a problem for her. In Denmark everybody knew who she was. It didn't matter she dyed her hair and took a false name. She really didn't want to go to the World Championship of A Cappella, but she didn't want to miss it either. They worked so hard for this. She couldn't tell anyone her secret. But soon it would come out.

They landed in Denmark. Somehow the press knew she would come to Denmark, and they were awaiting her on the airport. Hey it looks like the press gives us a warm welcome Fat Amy said. I don't think so Fat Amy said Beca. They call for Princess Elisabeth. I think they are wrong here. Cameras were flashing as soon as Ashley stepped out of the plane. Sorry girls she said. My real name is Princess Elisabeth of Sweden. She stepped forward and said in perfect Danish "Hej tak for denne varme velkomst"

The girls looked at her in shock. She had a lot to explain.


	4. Fat Amy

Loud, hilarious and sometimes rude and inappropriate. That was an accurate description of Fat Amy. Either you loved the big Australian girl or you hated her. She was funny as hell and smart. She had a big heart and loved her fellow Bella's dearly. But behind the funny girls lays a sad secret.

She told everybody her real name was Fat Patricia. But in reality she didn't know her real name. She didn't know who she really was or were she came from. She didn't know how old she really was. Or when her real birthday was. Yeah she was Australian that was one thing she did know for sure. Or so she tought. But that was the only thing she knew about herself. You see, she was kidnapped as a baby. She was raised in a family that had loved her and took really great care of her. When she was eighteen years old her parents had died in a plane crash. When she had to sort out her parents belonging she found a file they kept about her. She was shocked to read that she had been adopted. She never had the feeling her parents weren't her real parents. But what had shocked her more was finding out that she was kidnapped and nobody knew who she really was. Not her adoption parents knew. And the Australian government knew. Around the time she was born several babies were been kidnapped. They had tested her DNA but there was never a match. She never had a problem with it because she loved the family she was raised in.

But recently it became a problem. She got an call from the Australian embassy. Hey had finally found a match. And it turned out she wasn't Australian at all. She was from New Zealand. Her real name was apparently Ann Marie Williams. And daughter of wealthy people. And now that they found her they did anything to get her back in New Zealand. She didn't want to go, she didn't know this people. For all she knew these people could by psychopaths. They used their money to make it difficult for her to stay In Barden.

I don't care if I am Ann Marie Williams she yelled in the phone. And that was the exact moment Beca walked into their room.


	5. Chloe

Chloe Beale, friendly, bubbly, social and caring. Always there for anyone who needed her. For moral support. If you needed advice or just wanted to talk to someone you can count on her. She was an open book to the people who really knew her. Or that is what she wanted them to believe. Her friends know everything about her and her life. But the only thing they don't know about her is that she was married for almost ten years. But truth is about to come out.

Chloe felt miserable since she lay her eyes on Beca Mitchell. Since the minute she saw her she felt instantly connected to her. She knew Beca was the love of her life. Damn, she loved that girl more than the Bible says it's right. And as time went by she learned Beca felt the same for her. But she kept her distance. It's harder and harder for Chloe to not give in to her feelings. But she couldn't.

You see, on her eighteenth birthday she married Tom her best friend since kindergarten. She never told anyone. Not her parents or her friends. And now she regretted the decision she made nearly ten years ago. She wasn't someone that cheated. But there were so many times she almost did. Every time she and Beca were together, she had wanted to kiss her. To be intimate with her. They cuddled and were close. She and Beca were closer than was normal between two friends.

She didn't know what to do. She had spoken to Tom many times. And always told him about Beca. But she never told him her real feelings for Beca. She knew how much he loved her. And ask him to divorce her would break his heart. But she really don't wanted to stay in a marriage when she loved someone else.

With all of the courage she had she called Tom and told him she wanted to divorce him. At first he didn't understand where it came from. She had explained to him she had found the lover of her life and her soul mate. He was furious and refused to cooperate. He had hanged up to her, and when she called him back he refused to answer the phone.

They were all practicing when he stormed in the gym. Aubrey saw him first. Excuse me this is a Bella practice, you can't run in here like that. I am here for my wife he shouted. Excuse me? I think you are at the wrong place. No, I am here for my wife, Chloe Beale…


	6. Beca

If you looked up sarcasm in the dictionary and it would describe the word with a picture, you would see Beca Mitchell. The tiny girl was made of sarcasm and stubborn as hell. With walls higher than the Rocky Mountains almost nobody was able to break through them. Although she lacked social skills she belonged to the Barden Bella's. And she loved it to be part of that group nerds. She was herself surprised how much she felt at home with all those girls. They were definitely an unique group but it worked. And she loved those nerds dearly. Without the support of the girls she would have stopped Barden University after her first year. Now she was in her last year and about to graduate. And she got the chance to win the Worlds Championship of A Cappella. But the secret she hide was about to come out.

She never told anybody she had an identical twin sister. Although they were identical, they were very different personalities. They got along really well as long as they were not together constantly. But the bond they shared made it possible to be where she was now. Her twin sister helped her to come this far. She had forced her twin sister to stand in for her when she was to drunk to go herself. At first her sister thought it was funny to cover for her. But lately it happened quite often that Bailey, her sister had to stand in for her. And Bailey didn't want to do it anymore. She tried to pressure her sister to hold on but Bailey really didn't want to do it anymore. Beca tried to reason with her sister but Bailey ignored her calls.

This morning Bailey made a surprise visit to her. Luckily the rest of the Bella's weren't around. She took Bailey to her room so no one would see her. They talked for a while. Then their talking turned in an heated argument. They yelled at each other. What do you mean you won't do it anymore! She yelled to her sister. I want to live my own life Bailey yelled back. They were so busy yelling they didn't notice that the Bella's were back at the house. The girls heard Beca yelling. Because her sisters voice was the same they thought she was yelling to herself. Chloe walked into their shared room to see what was happening. She was shocked to see two Beca's.

What the hell is happening was the only thing she managed to get out.


	7. Emily

Emily was as sweet as they came. She was really good at writing songs. The youngest Bella of them all. All the other Bella's would keep an eye on her because she was a little clumsy. And because she was so naïve. Or that is what the other Bella's thought anyway. She let them think that. But it was far from what she really was. She wasn't naïve or innocent. But that was her secret she tried desperately to keep.

Emily was a troubled young girl. She had a long criminal record. And a criminal past she left behind as she turned her life around and became a better person. By the time she was 12 years old she was already arrested multiple times. She was a notorious shoplifter. She had been arrested for car theft. She had broken in many houses in her old neighborhood. She had stolen money from her church. When she was 14 years old she was in a gang that robbed banks and convenience stores. She had mugged people. You could name any crime or she had committed them. Yeah, she was a juvenile. When she was 16 she was sent to a boot camp that helped her change her way of life. Instead of doing criminal things, she started to write music. And when she turned eighteen her criminal score was gone. She never told anyone at Barden of her past. She wanted a fresh start. And she managed to hold her image as clumsy, sweet and innocent girl. Until now. But now her secret was about to get revealed.

They were all in the auditorium to practice their routine for the Worlds. Stacie came late for practice. Aubrey started to yell at her. I hope you have a good reason to be late she said. I have Stacie answered. I was studying in the library when I came across an article. It was an article about young girls gone bad. And guess who was portrayed in an article about girls with an long criminal record? She showed them the magazine with Emily's darkest secrets. They all looked at her in shock..


	8. Stacie

Almost everyone at Barden University knew who Stacie Conrad was. After all she was one of the hottest Bella's. She was tall and beautiful and an amazing dancer. She was friendly and outgoing. And she had a lot of sex. If you would ask the Bella's to describe her they would say she was a true friend. Always the one who had an listening ear. She didn't judge and was always ready to give some advice when you needed it. But Stacie was more than just beautiful. She was extremely smart. She had an IQ higher than Albert Einstein.

Being smart was one of the things that saved her life. Because behind the mask of that outgoing girl was a secret nobody knew. Stacie was homeless. After her mother had died she lived with her father. He remarried when she was 12 years old. At first her stepmother was a nice woman. But she couldn't handle Stacie´s smartness. They argued and argued till her father was sick of it. So her stepmother gave him a choice. Or she would leave or Stacie had to go. He choose to be with his wife. That left Stacie homeless at 16 years old. But she knew she was smart so she kept studying and attending school. Because she had excellent grades she was offered a scholarship for Barden University. A chance she accepted with both hands.

One of the first things she did when going to Barden was to find a job. She wanted to create some financially stability for herself. She saved every penny she could to ultimately rent a house for herself when she graduated. Every break she would stay at Barden and work multiple jobs when her fellow Bella´s went home to their families. The situation was far from ideal. But at least she had a roof over her head and a warm place to sleep when she stayed behind in her dorm. Her secret was very well kept. Or at least for the time being.

At one of the breaks she was staying at Barden there was a rat plague in her dorm. All students were forced to leave so they could handle the problem in time for the new semester. Stacie hadn't a place to go so she decided to sleep in one of the alleys she used to sleep before going to Barden. One night there was a fight. She got hurt and was transferred to the hospital. The only telephone numbers the doctors could find were the one of her fellow Bella´s. The first one who answered was Aubrey Posen. They explained what happened and where they found her. Aubrey came to the hospital full of questions.

Yep she had a lot of things to explain..


	9. Flo

One of the most strangest Bella's was Florentia Fuentes. The foreign exchange student from Guatemala with her exotic looks and beautiful voice said the most weirdest things. She was always happy and tried to cheer everybody up. Most of the times her fellow Bella's didn't understand her. Or didn't get what she meant. She would always tell how things in her country would go. And about her dramatic youth. Like how her brother had tried to sell her for a chicken. But everybody loved her for who she was. She was funny and caring. But she also had a big secret.

Flo was a drug addict. She was addicted to cocaine. That is why she sometimes said this weird things. Everybody thought it was because she was a foreigner. But it was always because she was under the influence of drugs.

When she wasn't studying or at Bella practice she and some of her fellow exchange student would go to Barden Park to sniff cocaine. After she used, she usually stayed with some of her sniffing buddies so none of the Bella's would notice. Even though she used a lot of drugs she kept it under control. She knew she needed to stop cause if someone found out she would be deported to her native country. She really didn't want that because she loved the Bella's. She was determined to graduate as the first one of her family. It was the pressure that lead her to using drugs. The only way for her to truly relax.

Today she was just having a relaxing day at the park with her sniffing buddies. She just started to sniff a line of cocaine when suddenly she was face to face with Cynthia Rose.

FLO WTF ARE YOU DOING! Cynthia Rose yelled. Before she could answer Cynthia Rose dragged her ass away from her buddies. Cynthia Rose brought her to the Bella's House. She had a lot explaining to do.


	10. Jessica

Jessica was one of the Bella's you didn't hear much from . She was loving and caring. Her loving and slightly eccentric character made that she was loved by all the Bella's. she was smiling most of the time. She didn't say much most of the time but she participated in every Bella discussion and wasn't afraid to give her opinion. Most of the time she was seen with Ashley.

With her blond hair she looked like the typical American girl. Although she didn't like to be the center of attention she had a great voice. She loved to dance. And with every party you could find her on the dance floor. Dancing with Ashley or Stacie.

If you would ask anyone to describe her they would say she was perfect. No drama or problems. She was friendly to everyone. Did great at school. Always doing her homework on time. If one of the Bella's was sick, she would always make her famous chicken soup to make them feel better. She was a great cook and often she would bake cookies or cake. She would make every Bella birthday cake. Also she was great with fashion. Together with Ashley she was in charge of the Bella's costumes for their shows.

But she was far from perfect. She had a dark shocking secret nobody knew about. Not even Ashley knew about it. And if someone found out they would be disappointed in her.

Jessica was a cam girl. She would strip in front of a webcam for money. She was doing it for almost four years now. She was good at being a cam girl and was one of the highest paid cam girls of her age. Now you ask yourself how a sweet innocent girl as Jessica became a cam girl. It all started four years ago when she met her now ex boyfriend Jackson. Jackson was a good looking boy but he was also a player. Everybody who knew him thought he was perfect. And together with Jessica they made a perfect couple. But Jackson was someone who was really good at getting what he wanted. At first their relationship was great. He was sweet and caring towards her. But he slowly turned in someone who forced her to do things she didn't want. He was the one who forced her to be a cam girl. At first she hated it. She was ashamed for doing things she never thought she would do. She became depressed and lost her own willpower. Then she started to make a lot of money with what she was doing. She could buy anything she wanted. You see, Jackson didn't make her do it to take away her money. He did it to prove he could make her do anything he wanted her to do. She found out she was really good in being a cam girl and she started to like it. After two years she dumped Jackson, but she continued her job as cam girl. No longer ashamed of what she did, but proud of her body. And now her secret was about to be revealed.

She used to do her job in her room when no one was around. She always made sure to lock the door of her room while busy. Today she forgot to lock the door and Ashley came in their shared room while she was busy. The shock on Ashley's face was something she would never forget. This was going to be fun to explain…


	11. Lilly

Lilly was special Bella. She was so different like anyone you would ever meet in your life. The Asian girl was quiet and mysterious. She had ninja skills. And could appear and disappear without anyone noticing. She had a love for fire and weapons. And she had more secrets than anyone would ever know about. But most of her so called secrets she whispered when she was around the other girls. Half of the time nobody could hear her. She once spoke at a normal volume. But the Bella's accepted her for who she was and didn't found it necessary for her to speak at a normal tone. The only time you would hear her was when they were performing. Lilly was a phenomenal beat boxer.

There was one secret she never told anyone. Or at least none of the Bella's. No she didn't kill anyone or something like that. Lilly wasn't a student. She was a undercover FBI agent. In reality she was 35 years old. But because she looked so young she had the task to go undercover at Barden. And specific go undercover as a Bella. She was there to protect the other Bella's against an assassin. Her disappearing skills came in handy with her job. When she disappeared to report at the FBI headquarters nobody even noticed. But her secret was about to come out.

Although Lilly wasn't a real college girl she started to love the Bella's. She had found the assassin who tried to kill all the Bella's. It was her duty to protect them so she did what she had to do. At the end of the first year she followed the assassin. She didn't want to draw attention to herself so she did it at night. She broke in to the assassin's dorm and arrested her before she could make her move. She found out the assassin had placed a bomb in the Bella's bus. So after the arrest she went to the bus to dismantle the bomb. When she was doing her job Cynthia Rose caught her in the act. Lilly what are you doing the Afro American woman asked her.

OMG, is that a bomb? The black women wanted to scream for help. So she had no other choice than to blow her cover and tell the truth. She knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Bella's would know her secret.


	12. Denise

If you would ask anybody of the Bella's who Denise was you didn't get a simple answer. She was someone who kept quiet. She was a good singer. But not someone who was a centre of attention. She was visible and invisible at the same time. Nobody knew who she was or what kind of hobbies she had. Not even Cynthia Rose who was her ex girlfriend.

Denise kept to herself. And she had a good reason for that. Denise was a trained assassin. She came from a family of assassins. And she was hired to kill the Bella's. It wasn't that she hated the Bella's. She came to really like them all, but the money she was paid was just too good to decline the offer.

She had techniques that made her different than any other assassin. Falling in love with Cynthia Rose was one of those techniques. Just like joining the Bella's. She needed to get in the Bella's to learn their routines. You see killing nine people at once was not an easy task. She needed to find out what their routine was and what the best way was to kill them all at once. And without getting killed herself. Just a few injuries for herself to keep the story credible when she would be the only survivor.

She had planned it all. She had made a bomb and hide it in the Bella's tour bus. When they would go to an performance she would get out off the bus. She thought that nobody had seen her. But she was wrong. Apparently Lilly had found out. She was in shock when the Asian girl went in her room to arrest her.

Yes, she had some explaining to do.


	13. Cynthia Rose

Cynthia Rose didn't have much secrets. Every Bella knew that she was gay. It was common knowledge that she had a gambling problem. And almost everyone at Barden knew that she was the one behind Barden Underground Gambling Circuit. Barden Underground Gambling Circuit or known as BUG organized poker tournaments and blackjack evenings. It was an organization that generated a lot of money. Cynthia Rose could life well because of it. Although not every Bella approved of her job they accepted it. Aubrey kept an close eye on her. She even managed a bank account for Cynthia Rose, where a portion of the BUG's income was paid.

Although it was an open secret that Cynthia Rose was the head of BUG, she tried to keep it a secret for her uncle. Because her uncle was the dean of Barden University. Nobody knew that Cynthia Rose and the dean were family. And she wasn't planning to tell anyone. But as always, secrets came out.

That fatal day Cynthia Rose was called in to pay her uncle a visit. He just found out that his niece was behind BUG. And he wasn't very pleased about that. Well that was an understatement. He was furious about that.

"CYNTHIA ROSE ADAMS YOU ARE A DISGRACE OF THE FAMILY. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU STARTED THIS? OH RIGHT YOUWEREN'T THINKING! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT THIS DOES FOR MY REPUTATION? YOU ARE MY NIECE FOR GODSAKE! YOU STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY OR I CALL YOUR MOTHER!"the man kept yelling at her.

I'm sorry uncle Richard she said. I will stop this, I promise. She didn't think about stopping, but she said is to stop the man from yelling at her. She acted like she was ashamed. The man kept yelling about responsibility and other shit but she zoned out. ÄND NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" he yelled.

She stood up and walked out the door only to bump into Chloe. Her uncle had been yelling so hard that Chloe had heard every single word. "The dean is your uncle?"she asked full disbelief. "Why would you keep that from us?"

Yes she had a lot of explaining to do.


	14. Conversations and explanations part 1

_Aubrey_

When Aubrey arrived later that day in her childhood home she first checked if her children were alright. After she assured herself that they were, she left them at the neighbors. She than visited the hospital to see her mom and dad. Luckily they weren't badly injured, but they had to stay a few days in the hospital to recover. She got back to her parents house to take care of her children. She cooked dinner and catches up with them. She was happy to see her two sons and daughter again, for she had missed them a lot. Her children were happy to see their mom again. Even though she wasn't the best mom in the world she loved them and they loved her. After reading them stories, she tucked them in bed.

It was time to call Chloe and explain everything. She owed that to her best friend.

"Hey Chlo, I just called to say that I arrived safely" she said after Chloe answered her phone. But Chloe wasn't Chloe if she didn't want to know what the hell was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me you had children?" Chleo said slightly hurt.

"It's a long story but I will tell you. Before I went to Barden I was a different person. I was very promiscuous Aubrey started her story. I was sleeping around with everybody and didn't care about the consequences. When I was fifteen years old I gave birth to my first son Daniel. The father of my child left me as soon he found out I was pregnant. But I didn't care. And six weeks after he was born I was pregnant again from a different guy than Daniels father. After my daughter Sophia was born I became a bit calmer. But I was still a wild teenager who didn't care about anything. And two days after my seventeenth birthday I had my second son Christopher. I don't really know who his father is. That when my parents had enough, and gave me a choice. Or I would grow up and get an education or they would kick me out without my children. And I am not the best mom but I loved them. So I turned around my life and became a better person. Someone my children can look up to."

Chloe who never judged wasn't angry. Just a bit shocked and slightly hurt she never mentioned it. After Chloe had promised her to take over her captain duties she hung up relieved. She still had to explain it to the rest of the Bella's but she was glad she told Chloe.

 _Ashley_

"What the hell Ashley!"Aubrey screamed as soon as the Bella's entered their hotel room. "Or should I say Princess Elizabeth?"

"Okay, relax guys" Ashley said. "Why don't we all sit down? Then I can explain everything." After they sat down Ashley started her story.

"My real name is Princess Elizabeth Margaret Victoria of Sweden. My parents are the king and queen of Sweden. I'm third in line of the throne, as I have two older brothers. But I hate living in the spotlights. As a member of the royal family you can't do what you want. So I decided to escape the formal life I lived. I changed my name, and changed the color of my hair. I just wanted to be a normal girl and live a normal life. That people accepted me for who I am and not because I'm a princess. I choose the USA to go to college. It's far away from Europe, and almost nobody here knows anything about Sweden. And it never was a problem to live the anonymous life, until we were going to Denmark. And I love it here. Here I can be anonymous, and just be Ashley. And I love to being a Bella, and I love you guys so much. So please, don't be mad because I lied. "

Aubrey was the first one to speak. "I'm not mad. I understand why you kept it from us. To us you are just Ashley and that isn't going to change. But I think you deserve to do ten extra laps the next practice as a punishment." They all agreed.

 _Fat Amy_

"Amy who is Ann Marie Williams?" Beca asked her. The blond woman jumped up when she heard Beca's voice. She didn't know Beca was there and had heard her conversation. "Jesus, Shortstack, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Just answer me Fat Amy"the brunette said.

"Uhm, how much did you hear? Only "I don't care if I am Ann Marie Williams" said Beca. I thought your real name was Fat Patricia?"

"Sit down Shorty, I have to tell you something."

She began to tell Beca the story of how she was kidnapped as a baby. And how she found out when she was eighteen that she was adopted. And that for all these years nobody had known who she really was.

"I just got off the phone with the Australian Embassy. They found a DNA match. Apparently, my real name is Ann Marie Williams. And I am the daughter of wealthy New Zealand people. And they are doing anything to get me there, and causing me trouble to get what they want. But I don't want to go. I just want to be Fat Amy the Australian rather than some boring New Zealand Ann Marie Williams."

 _Chloe_

All hell had broke loose when Tom stormed in the auditorium. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose jumped up to stop him in his tracks. The rest of the Bella's formed a protective circle around Chloe.

"Excuse me, can someone explain what the hell is going on here?" Aubrey said finally when everybody was calmed down. "Chloe?"she said while looking at her best friend.

"He's right. Tom and I got married on my eighteenth birthday. He was, no is, my best friend since kindergarten. So when I turned eighteen we got married. But we never told anyone. Not even our parents or any of our friends. We wanted this to be something for ourselves. And it has been a great marriage so far. I love him very, and I thought it was the best decision I ever made."

She turned around to Beca. "Until I met you. Since the very first minute I saw you I knew you were the one. And that I had made a big mistake. And I told him about you from the beginning. And since I'm not somebody who cheats I called him to say I wanted a divorce. And that's why he is here."

The Bella's looked at her in shock. Nobody knew how to react to this news.


	15. Conversations and explanations part 2

_Beca_

"Beca, who is this? And why are you yelling at each other?" a very confused Chloe asked. The two Beca's turned to look at the redhead. "

I'm Beca, I'm Bailey" they said at the same time.

"One at the time please, I'm already seeing double" the redhead stated.

Beca turned to her sister. "Let me do the talking" she said. And she began to tell her story.

"This is my twin sister Bailey. Just like me she goes to Barden. And the reason I didn't tell you guys about her, is because you already know her. And yet you don't know her. You see I forced Bailey to take my place in the Bella's sometimes. When I got drunk, or didn't feel like cardio I let her cover for me. Because were identical none of you would notice it. But lately it got out of control and she didn't want to cover for me anymore. That's why she is her and why we were arguing."

"You did what?! How many times did she cover for you?"the redhead demanded to know. Beca didn't dare to tell how many times exactly she let her sister cover for her, so Bailey did.

"Throughout the years, I think it was about fifty-fifty" Bailey said.

Beca was so ashamed that she couldn't look Chloe in the eyes. She knew she had hurt Chloe with her actions.

"And who is the one I fell in love with?" the redhead asked softly. "That was 100% me. I know I lied to all of you for years, but I never played with your feelings. And I want to add that it was me who made all the new sets" Beca said.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. And I'm sorry Bailey for putting so much pressure on you".

Chloe was to upset and hurt to say something. With tears in her eyes she walked out of the room.

 _Emily_

"Legacy, is this true?'Beca asked her. They all looked at her in disbelief. They couldn't understand that their sweet Legacy wasn't so sweet after all. They looked at her if she was some criminal. Okay, she was but it has been two years ago since she did any of those things. She had changed for the better.

"Yes, it is true" she spoke softly without looking anyone in the eye. She felt ashamed. "I can explain". They all sat down to listen to the sweet girls story.

"I grew up in a bad neighborhood. A rough neighborhood. Everyone I knew was poor. There was a lot of criminal activity and rival gangs. My friends were in a gang, and I joined them. Because they had a bad influence, I did what I had to do to survive. The head of our gang let us first do innocent things, but they became worse when we got older. Under their supervision I became a shoplifter. We robbed banks and convenience stores. I became a burglar and I mugged people. I did it to fit in, to survive my neighborhood. When I was sixteen, I stole money from my church. But they saw me doing it. Instead of going to the police, they sent me to a boot camp. I got the chance to turn around my life and become a better person. And I grabbed that chance with both hands. They learned me to write about my feelings instead of doing bad things. And I am glad I got that opportunity, most of my old friends are either dead or behind bars now."

The Bella's didn't know what to say to this.

 _Stacie_

Aubrey walked in the hospital room Stacie was in. Her heart broke when she saw the tall brunette. Stacie's right eye was black and swollen. And several bruises were formed on her face. The doctor had told Aubrey, that Stacie had two broken ribs and a broken ankle. She walked over to the bed.

"Hey, she said softly. Are you okay? I came right after your doctor called me."

"I'm fine" the leggy brunette said. She was ashamed of what happened and didn't look at Aubrey.

"You don't look fine. You know you can talk to me right?"

"There's nothing left to say" Stacie said bitterly. "Yes, there is. I want to hear your story" Aubrey said simply.

"My mom died when I was six years old. After a few years my father got a new girlfriend. He remarried when I was twelve years old. My new stepmother and I didn't get along. I was too smart for her and she couldn't handle me. So she gave my father a choice. Or she would leave or I had to go. He choose her. That left me homeless at sixteen. I knew I was smart, so I kept going to school and worked hard. I earned a scholarship for Barden. When I got here I had multiple jobs to support myself and save some money. And every break I would stay here. This break I had to leave my dorm due to that rat plague. Because I didn't had a place to go I went back to the alley I used to sleep before I went to Barden. There was a fight and I ended up here. And that's it."

"Stacie, that is horrible. When you're free to leave the hospital you're coming with me" the blond woman said.

 _Flo_

"Cynthia Rose, why are you so angry? And why are you dragging Flo with you?'Ashley asked when Cynthia Rose stormed in to the Bella's House.

"Well, I was walking through Barden Park when I ran into Flo, who was doing drugs with some of the other foreign exchange students. And as a fellow Bella it's my duty to help her. So I brought her straight here".

All the Bella's looked at Flo for an explanation.

"When I came to Barden, I didn't know anyone. Being away from my family and country I felt very lonely. So I befriended some of the foreign exchange students. They were very nice and showed me around the campus. Then they started to do drugs. They offered me, but I declined. They started to pressure me in doing drugs with them. It was getting harder and harder to say no to them. They told me it was normal for Americans to do cocaine. That's how I became a drug addict. When I met you guys, I already was to addicted to stop using cocaine. But I'm glad Cynthia Rose found me. Because I want to stop. Would you please help me to become clean?"

Although they were angry, the Bella's promised to help her.


	16. Conversations and explanations part 3

_Jessica_

"Jess, what are you doing?"a very shocked Ashley asked her.

"Shit!"was all she could say. She couldn't turn around or stop cause she was in the middle of an performance. "Ash, please go. Come back in fifteen minutes, then I'll explain. But please, leave for now."

She heard Ashley leave their room. She apologized to her client and continued her show. Fifteen minutes later a still shocked Ashley was back for her explanation.

"Four years ago I met my now ex boyfriend Jackson. At first our relationship was good. He was charming, good looking and caring. We were the perfect couple. But after a while I found out he wasn't so perfect. After one and a half year into our relationship his true character came out. He forced me to do things I didn't want to do. And he was very good at getting what he wanted. One of the things he forced me to do was become a cam girl. At first I hated it. But then I learned I was very good in doing this. I made a lot of money with it. And to this day I still do. He didn't made me do it to take the money I earned. He did it to show me he could make me do anything he wanted me to do. After two years we broke up. But I continued to do this job. It learned me to be proud of my body."

Ashley had listened to her explanation. She wasn't angry but still a bit shocked. " I understand why you keep doing this. And to be honest, what I saw was very sexy. Could you give me a show?" was the only thing she said.

 _Lilly_

Lilly took Cynthia Rose to her dorm. She needed to calm the African American woman down before she could explain why she was found with a bomb. When Cynthia Rose was calm enough she started her story.

"my name is not Lilly. My name is Laura and I'm actually a 35 year old FBI agent. I came here as a undercover agent to protect the Bella's. Amongst you there was an assassin who tried to kill you all. Because of the investigation I can't tell you who it was. But she was hired to effectively kill you. She had placed a bomb in the tour bus. And you just witnessed me dismantle the bomb. And I'm really sorry I had to lie to you and all of the Bella's. Over the year I really started to love all of you. And I really felt that I belonged to the Bella's . So I need to ask you to keep quiet. I want to tell them myself the truth."

Cynthia Rose listened but was to shocked to comment. But she promised that she would keep Lilly's secret to herself.

 _Denise_

After she successfully place a bomb in the Bella's tour bus, Denise laid on her bed. Happy about herself and how her plan had worked she was thinking about the money she would get for this job. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on the door. She never had visitors in her room. She got up and opened her door. She was surprised to see Lilly.

Great that creepy Asian girl she thought to herself. She didn't particularly liked Lilly. That girl was to sneaky and she had made it difficult for her to plant the bomb. She faked a smile an invited Lilly in.

"Lilly what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Cut the crap, Denise. I came here to arrest you for the attempt murder on the Bella's. By the way my name is Laura and I am from the FBI" she said with a surprisingly loud voice.

"I only want to know why you did this Denise."

"you need to understand I am from a family of assassins. I'm trained to kill. It's expected of me to kill for money. It's not that I hated the Bella's. I really liked them. But I was paid two million dollars to take this job and finish it. And I never expected to grow fond of these girls, but I did and I really liked them. But I couldn't mess up this job because in this case it's my life or their lives."

She suddenly felt ashamed when she looked at Lilly.

"Please, tell them I am so sorry" she said before Lilly cuffed her and took her to the nearest FBI station.

 _Cynthia Rose_

I bumped into Chloe as I left my uncles office. By the look on her face I could tell she had heard every single word my uncle had yelled. She looked at me with a mix of anger, horror and disbelief.

"The dean is your uncle? Why would you keep that from us?" she asked me. Before I could answer, I heard my uncle call Chloe to come in.

"I'll wait here for you. When you're done talking in there, I'll explain everything" I said to her.

When Chloe got out the dean's office they walked to the library to talk.

"As you heard the dean is my uncle. The reason I didn't told anyone is because uncle Richard and I don't get along. Uncle Richard is my mother's older brother. He and my mom are pretty close. But he hates me. It has to do with something that happened in my family a long time ago. you see, my uncle used to have three daughters. My niece Angela and I were best friends. We were always together. On day there was a fire. Long story short. Angela gave up her own life to save mine. And that's why my uncle hates me. He blames me for Angela's death. And since he is my mother's brother we don't have the same last name. So, I never told anyone."

Chloe who had listened quietly, had tears in her eyes. "That is so sad and horrible. I understand why you didn't told us" the redhead said. "Your secret is safe with me."

They hugged before they parted and each went their own way.


	17. Confessions part 1

They were all sitting in the auditorium, talking quietly amongst their selves. Well almost everybody was there. Denise wasn't there and somehow Beca's close was there. They had looked at her and Beca had introduced her to the rest of the Bella's as her twin sister. They were curious about Bailey. And more curious about why they were called together in the auditorium. They all had got an mysterious email to be here.

When the door opened they all stopped talking to see who came in. They were surprised to see Mrs. Jones the head of Bardens music department and Miss Green the schools psychologist.

The Bella's sat in silence waiting what would happen.

As the two women took a chair Mrs. Jones started to talk.

"You all wonder why we are here," the woman said. "We observed you the past year. And when we noticed that you were losing your sound we started to find out why. And we found out. You girls all have secrets for each other. And that's why you are falling apart. So you all need to sit together and confess" the woman ended her little speech.

Miss. Green who had been quiet the whole time started to speak.

"Hello ladies, I'm here to monitor the chat. Since, Ashley's, Flo's, Chloe's and Emily's secrets are out, I suggest Aubrey can start. As she is your captain."

Secretly they were all relieved that they didn't have to start. Aubrey however was a bit nervous. No, she was really nervous. What if the Bella's would hate her?

"Aubrey, are you ready to share your story?" Mrs. Jones asked her.

"As ready as I ever will be" the blonde said.

" _Aubrey's confession"_

"I know most of you see me as a cold hearted bitch. And I know I am hard on all of you. And it is because I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did. Because, believe it or not I actually do care about all of you."

"Before I went to Barden I wasn't so focused or in control as I am now. I was a wild child as a teenager. I use to drink a lot. And did things I shouldn't have done. I use to sleep around with pretty much any guy I knew. And some of them I didn't know. I didn't care about the consequences. And now I have to live with the consequences my actions had. Because I am a mother. I have three children from three different men. At fifteen I gave birth to my first son Daniel. Six weeks after he was born I was pregnant again. This time I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who I named Sophia. And two days after my seventeenth birthday I got my second son Christopher."

"My parents stepped up and gave me a choice. Go to college and make something of your life, or keep going what your doing and we kick you out without your kids. Because they took, and still take care of my children. So I choose to go to college and get an education. Maybe I'm not a good mother but I do love my children and I want them to look up to me. I want them to be proud of me" Aubrey finished her story.

The tears were rolling down her cheeks. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that everything was out in the open.

After Aubrey finished her story, everyone was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody except for Chloe who already knew this, expected to hear something like this.

"What are you feeling, now that you know this?" Miss Green asked the rest of the Bella's.

"Well, I don't know how the rest feels about this" Stacie spoke. "But for me nothing changes. It's unexpected but I don't judge her because of her past. I know the Aubrey she is now. And I personally know how much she cares about us. And as far as I'm concerned we're Bella's for life. So, I don't care what she did before. I care about who she is now. And I think she is one of the most loving and caring people I know."

Stacie's words brought tears to everybody's eyes. And they all agreed with her.

"Do you girls want a break?" Miss Green asked.

They decided that someone else should go now and they would take a break after that.

They looked at each other. No one really wanted to go and tell their deepest secret. So Mrs. Jones picked the next one.

"Beca, it's your turn to tell what you kept hidden for your friends.

" _Beca's confession"_

"As you see my twin sister Bailey is here today. I don't know why she was invited but I'll guess it has to do with my secret. You didn't know I had a twin sister. And I kept that on purpose for you. Because, and I'm not proud of what I did. But I forced Bailey to take over my place in the Bella's sometimes."

Bailey looked at her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, a lot. At first I didn't want to join the Bella's. But after Chloe ambushed me in the shower, and my dad bugging me to join one group on campus I decided to give it a try. So I auditioned and became a part of you awesome nerds. And I really love it to be a Bella, but I am lazy sometimes. And morning rehearsals are not really my thing. So one morning when we had practice I couldn't go. But we all know that aca nazi here wouldn't allow to miss practice if you don't have a good reason. Bailey was with me that day. So I convinced her to go in my place. We look so alike that you wouldn't notice anyway. And you didn't. At first we thought it was kind of funny. But more often I was tired due to heavy drinking the night before. Or whatever reason there was. So I kept asking Bailey to go in my place. And at first she didn't mind. But I forced her to do it more and more. I only showed up at competitions. Naturally, Bailey didn't want to do it anymore. She had her own life. And she put that on hold for me. So one day she came to the Bella's house to tell me she wouldn't do it anymore. So we got into an argument when Chloe came in" Beca ended her story.

She kept looking down to her hands. She didn't dare to look anyone in the eyes.

Nobody knew what to say. They all felt betrayed by Beca. They couldn't believe that she would sent her sister instead of doing her things herself. They didn't judge like they didn't judge Aubrey, but they were angry.

But they didn't blame Bailey for taking her sisters place. They were friendly to her. They felt sorry for her.

Those two confessions took their toll on all the girls. A lot of emotions came up. And each girl had to deal with it on their own way.

They decided on a short break. Most of them went outside for some fresh air.

Beca, who felt guilty stayed inside. She wasn't ready to look the other Bella's in the eyes. She knew what she had done was wrong. It almost had cost her her relationship with her sister. She put her walls back up and hoped the day was over soon. After today she would quit the Bella's she decided . The girls deserved better and she had let them down.

The break was over and to Beca's surprise Aubrey came to her with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Hobbit, I have some coffee for you. I thought you could use it" the blonde said.

Surprised she took the cup. "Thanks Aubrey, I aprecciate it. I don't deserve it."

"Don't be sorry hard on yourself Beca. You made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes" Aubrey said simply.

After they all sat down Mrs. Jones asked who of them would go next.

'I would like to go" Jessica said. Everyone was surprised to see the shy blond girl to volunteer.

"If I don't go now, I am afraid that I don't go at all" she said.

" _Jessica's confession "_

"I am one of America's highest paid camgirls" she blurted out.

"What?!" they all said with the exception of Ashley. "Nobody could believe that the shy girls was a camgirl.

"It started when I was in high school. I met a guy. And he was all that a girl wanted in a guy. We started dating and after a couple of dates whe got in a relationship. Everybody thought of us as the perfect couple. He was handsome and nice. He was to good to be true. The beginning of our relationship was perfect. He was nice and respectfull. He bought me flowers and took me on dates. But after a few months he started to change. He was extremely manipulative. And very good at getting what he wanted. He never hurt me or something. But my opinion didn't matter to him anymore. And somehow he got me into the world of camgirls."

"Sorry, I need a break" Jessica said while the tears were rolling down her cheeks. She walked to the toilets.

After ten minutes she came to continue her story.

"At first I hated it. I didn't want to show my naked body to men I didn't know. I mean I hadn't showed my body to him. But he kept pressuring me to do it. So I did. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But it wasn't my favorite thing to do. And then he gave me the money I made with it. That was the strangest thing. He didn't want me to do it so he had extra cash. No, he made me do it to let me see that he could make me do anything he wanted me to do."

"After a while I started to like it more and more. Not because of the money I made with it. Or that I liked it to undress for strangers. But for other reasons I never expected. I started to aprecciate my body. I wasn't no longer just the barbie doll that everyone in school called me. I now did something I was good at. I started to love myself and my body. I dumped that guy after some time. But to this day I still work as a camgirl. And as strange it may sound I learned to love myself. And I may be a camgirl, but I'm still a virgin."

After Jessica's story everybody was speechless. This confession came with mixed feelings for everybody. They felt bad for Jess that her ex boyfriend did this to her. But they admired her for her courage.

"Wow, that was pretty heavy Jessica" was all that Emily could. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"I know. That's why I wanted to tell it, before I got scared to tell my secret."


	18. More confessions

They all needed a break. After those three confessions and the secrets of Chloe, Ashley, Flo and Emily they already knew, they needed to stop and let it all in. There was a lot of tension, and each girl needed to handle it on her own way.

Most of them went outside. Jessica and Ashley comforted each other. Stacie and Aubrey were talking together. Flo, Emily and Cynthia Rose sat together on the grass. Bailey and Lilly didn't say a thing but they both observed the rest of the Bella's.

Miss. Green and Mrs. Jones were nowhere to be seen.

Chloe stayed behind and shot Beca a deadly glare. Beca went to her.

"I'm so sorry Chloe" she said. Chloe looked at her with a pained look in her eyes.

"You lied to me" Chloe said. "When I asked you who I fell in love with you said that it was you. But you just told us you only showed up at competitions. So all those 'time' we were bonding it was with your sister. I learned to know Bailey not Beca" she shouted.

"Chloe wait. I know that I lied to you, but listen to what I have to say. It's true you bonded with Bailey during practice. And you've gotten to know her better. But it was me you saw at the activities fair. It was me you ambushed in the shower. It was me you came to hang out with at the radio station. And that doesn't make my actions right. I regret lying to all of you. But I regret most that I lied to you, Chloe. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I don't know if I can believe you" a sad Chloe said.

Before Beca could react to that, the door opened and the rest of the Bella's came inside. Followed by Mrs. Jones and Miss Green.

They all took their seats and waited what would happen next.

Miss Green asked them if they were ready to continue. They all agreed that they want to get over with it.

"Stacie, why don't you start with your story?" Mrs. Jones suggested.

Stacie looked at Aubrey and smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you my secret.

" _Stacie's confession"_

"When I was six years old my mom died. It wasn't easy growing up without her. But luckily I had my dad. He was my hero and was always there for me. Till' he met her. And 'her' is my stepmom. They started dating when I was around eight years old. At first she was very nice and sweet. I always had known I was smart. And when I was eleven they wanted me to do some sort of IQ test. Turns out I have a higher IQ than Albert Einstein. And then the problems started. My stepmom was nice but dumb as fuck. And she couldn't handle that I was so smart. And that I asked so many questions about anything I was interested in."

"When I was twelve years old, my father married her. From that day my life changed and not in a good way. That bitch and I fought a lot. She couldn't handle a smart kid that wasn't hers. And me being a pain in the ass, I didn't take crap from her. Our arguments were almost daily. And then came the day she made my father choose. Or she would leave or I had to go. He didn't want to make a choice, but that bitch pressured him to choose. And then he finally made his choice."

Tears were streaming down Stacie's face as she spoke.

"Sorry I can't do this" she said softly as she stood up an walked away.

They all felt sad for Stacie, but didn't know what to do. Aubrey stood up from her chair and went after Stacie. They didn't know what was being said between them, but after ten minutes they both came back, holding each other's hands. Aubrey sat down and put Stacie on her lap. Stacie continued her story with Aubrey's arm around her waist.

"My father choose her. That left me homeless at sixteen years old. But I refused to give up. I had lost everything, but I knew I was smart. So I continue to go to school. I found different jobs. I worked and go to school, but I didn't have a place to sleep. No place to call home. So I slept outside in alleys and abandonned buildings. I earned a full scholarship for Barden. Coming to Barden was what saved me. I finally had a place to sleep. I continued to work. Sometimes I had three jobs at the same time. But I don't care. Every break I would stay here. I saved all my money to rent a house for myself for when I graduate. But during our last break things got worse. There was that plague, and all students had to leave their dorms. I had nowhere to go, so I went back to one of the alleys I used to sleep. One night there was a fight between two guys, and I got hurt. I ended up in the hospital. They looked through my phone to see who they could contact. The first one in my list was Aubrey. They called her and she came immediately to the hospital. And then I told her everything I just told you."

After she finished her story she hid her face in Aubrey's neck. She was tired and ashamed. But she was relieved to finally open up to all of her Bella sisters and tell them her story.

The Bella's were speechless after hearing what their sister had gone through. They never expected to hear such story from Stacie. Stacie was always there for anyone who needed advice or a listening ear.

Surprisingly it was Ashley to speak first .

"Wow, Stacie your story is horrible. But I want to tell you that although you don't have a family, we're here for you. From this day on we are your family. Bella's for life. And this goes for anyone of you."

They agreed with Ashley's words.

Miss Green asked them if they wanted to have lunch before they continued the confession session. Most of them were hungry but they rather want to get over with this. So the next one to speak was Fat Amy.

" _Fat Amy's confession"_

"As you know I grew up in Tasmania. I had a normal live growing up. I loved to wrestle crocodiles and dingoes. You already know my real name is Fat Patricia. But apparently even that is not true."

They all looked at her if she had lost her mind.

"When I was eighteen years old my parents died in a plane crash. Not a commercial airplane, but their own sports plane. After I heard the news I headed back home. I had to take care of a lot things as I was an only child. After their funerals I went back to my childhood home. I needed to sort out all their belongings and papers. Then I found out that I was adopted. I never knew this and I had never felt that they weren't my real family."

Fat Amy needed a break before continuing her story. And it wasn't the story she told, but the way the normally funny girl was so serious that shocked the girls.

"Finding out that I was adopted didn't shock me so much as the information about myself. It turned out that I was kidnapped as a baby. And nobody knew who I was."

"Fast for warden to two months ago. I got a call from the Australian Embassy. They had found a match and knew finally who I really was. Apparantly, I am not even Australian. But I am from New Zealand. My real name is Ann Marie Williams, and I am a daughter of really whealty people. And now they want me back. And causing a lot of trouble to get me there. And they want to take away my Australian citizenship. But I don't want to meet them. In my heart I am Fat Amy from Tasmania. Not Ann Marie Williams from New Zealand" she ended her story looking at her fellow Bella's in despair.

All this new information was a lot to take in. They didn't know how to respond.

Until Aubrey spoke.

"Well, to us you still are Fat Amy, like Ashley is still Ashley to us. And my daddy is a lawyer, I'll ask him if he could help you with your legal status."

"Thank you Aubrey, I appreciate this" Fat Amy said.

They all jumped up when they heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Jones went to open it. Without anyone noticing she had ordered food.

They all needed this break. They were still quiet during the lunch. But you could feel they were still close. Maybe even closer than before the confessions. They were sisters. They had to be there for each other, no matter what. What they had was a bond for life. And these stories brought them closer.

Cynthia Rose was the next one right after lunch to tell her story.

" _Cynthia Rose's confession"_

"The dean of student affairs Richard Owens is my uncle. He is my mothers older brother. And I haven't told you because my uncle andI don't get along very well. And because we don't have the same last name I thought it was easier to not mention uncle hates me. And it wasn't always like this. It's because he think I am responsible for his daughters death."

"My cousin Angela and I were born five days apart. She was the oldest. And from as long as I can remember we were close. We were always together. As inseperable as Jessica and Ashley were we. We did everything together. She was my best friend. I told her everything and she told me everything. She was the most sweetest, loving and caring girl I ever known. The best friend I could ask for. She was the first one I came out to. But she already knew. And it didn't matter to her. We were always up to doing something adventurous. Always looking out for each other. Until that fatal day came.." Cynthia Rose stopped talking.

She took a deep breath and got herself together.

"We were sixteen years old and it was a normal day. We were hanging out at my house. Just listening to some music. Then we noticed that something wasn't right. I opened the door of my room. And all we could see was smoke. My house was on fire and we were trapped in my room on the third floor. The fire spread fast and Angela managed to get us by the window. Even though we couldn't see much because of the smoke, she somehow managed to open it. She pushen me out of the window and told me she would follow me. I misstepped and fell down leaving me unconcious. When I woke up in the hospital three days later, they told me that Angela didn't make it."

"She offered up her own life to save me. And my uncle was broken after her death. Angela was his everything. He loved all his children but Angela was his favorite. She was everybody's favorite. He never got over it and said that he wished it was me who had died. Since then we don't speak to each other."

When Cynthia Rose ended her story everybody had tears in their eyes. Even Mrs. Jones and Miss Green were crying.

They needed a break after this heartbreaking story. Today was the day of many tears.

After they had cleaned them selves up and dried their tears, they were ready for Lilly's story. And they all were surprised to hear her talk in a completely normal voice.

" _Lilly's confession"_

"First of all I wanted to tell you that I love you all very much. I'm honored to have you as my friends. I admire each and every one of you to have the courage to share your story. And now it's my turn to be completely open and honest with you."

"My name is not Lilly. And I am not a student at Barden" she started.

"My real name is Laura, and I am thirtyfive years old. I am an FBI agent that worked here undercover for the past year."

She paused for a moment to let her words sink in.

"I was sent here on a mission to protect you Bella's" she continued. "I work for the department for the prevention of terrorism. And we received some information about an assassin who planned to kill you all. At that time we didn't know who or why. When the threathening became more serious, my boss decided I need to go undercover as Bella. He choose me because I could easily go for a teenager."

"So, I joined the Bella's and became a student again. In the mean time I was working on the case. Soon I found out who the assassin was. And know I needed proof to arrest her. It was hard to find evidence with all the Bella practice. But it in the end it worked in an advance for me. Because the assassin was one of us. It was Denise."

They all grasped in shock after hearing those words. But Lilly continued.

"I found out that Denise was a daughter of a family of assassins. And someone paid her two million dollars to kill you all. She planned everything from the beginning. Becoming your girlfriend Cynthia Rose" she said while looking at the girl.

"She joined the Bella's and learned anything about you to make her plan. The plan was to put a bomb in the bus. With a timer so she could get out of the bus in time. And that is what she did. I found out in time and disarmed the bomb. That is when Cynthia Rose saw me. I took her to her dorm and revealed my true identity. And I asked her to keep quiet, because I wanted to tell you myself. When I was finished telling the truth to Cynthia Rose I left to arrest Denise. And that is the reason why she isn't here today."

The silence that followed was deafening. And to the Bella's surprise, Bailey, the same Bailey that didn't say a word all day, shot up and ran to the bathroom crying…..


	19. What now?

All eyes were on Beca after her sister ran to the bathroom crying.

"What?" she asked them.

"Shouldn't you go after her and check on her?" Cynthia Rose asked her.

"Dude, no! I'm not good with that shit" she answered.

"It's your sister Becs" Chloe said a little angry.

"I'm weird about that stuff even if it's my sister" she said softly.

Beca couldn't handle emotions very well. And they all knew that. But they found it very disturbing that she won't even go after her own sister.

"I'll go" Lilly said and she walked to the bathroom to check on Bailey.

"What the hell was that?" they were all wondering when they saw Lilly waking away.

"Bailey you okay?" Lilly asked her.

"No I am not okay" was Bailey's respons.

None of the Bella's had noticed that Lilly and Bailey had formed a strong bond the past year. They were both outsiders in the Bella's. Bailey because she was covering for her sister and Lilly because of who she was.

As an FBI agent Lilly or actually Laura had done background checks on all the girls. So she knew that Beca had a twin sister.

And as she observed the Bella's she became suspicious about Beca or rather Bailey. The girls were identical and Bailey had fooled everybody, but Lilly knew something wasn't right.

She had waited a while to confront Bailey with it. She needed to make sure that she was right. But when she had confront Bailey, they started to talk about it and other stuff.

In fact Lilly knew all there secrets but didn't do anything with the knowledge she had. The only thing she had done for the girls she cared deeply for, was organize the get together they had today. But nobody knew that. Not even Mrs. Jones or miss. Green.

"I know you are not okay. And I am sorry. We can talk about it later if you want. But for now, dry your tears and come back to the rest of them."

She walked over to the younger girl and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ready to get back?" she asked gently.

Bailey nodded and together they walked back to the rest of the Bella's.

After they took their seats, Miss Green started to talk.

"Today was an intense day. And I want to thank each and every one of you for being open and honest. But were not there yet. These secrets are pretty heavy. And because you didn't trust each other you lost your sound. So I suggest that we now start working on cleaning up this mess."

"So let's see what we have and how we can fix this. We have a princess, a mother, a married woman, a homeless girl, a drug addict, a criminal, a camgirl, twins, family issues, an assassin and a FBI agent and a identity issue."

"You make it sound like a bad movie" Beca muttered.

"A bad movie or not, you need to face this and work together as a team or you're not gonna make it" Miss Green said.

And they all knew it was going to be hard. But they can do it. They're Bella's. Bella's for life.


	20. The solution

After their secrets were out in the open, some things had changed between the Bella's. They grew closer as a group.

Because of this heartbreaking experience they truly became "Bella's for life". They each had their own emotional lugage to carry. But that day they all learned the value of having friends. A close group of women that supported each other for the rest of their lives. Yeah they got each other's back.

It had changed the way they saw each other. They saw the strenght of each other beneath their surface. They knew that each of them had suffered in their own way. And they saw each other with different eyes.

But there were more changes.

Aubrey and Stacie grew closer. They became inseperable.

Despite their different life style's Ashley and Jessica were closer than ever.

But the biggest change happened between Chloe and Beca. The redhead had been furious about what Beca had done. It had taken Chloe three days before she finally went to Beca to talk about what happened.

The biggest surprise was Bailey. Everybody wanted to get to know her. They wanted to know who Bailey was as person and not as cover up for her sister. Aubrey even had her take the Bella's oath. In their eyes she was already a Bella. And they needed her to take over Denise's place. So the day after the confessions, they helped her move her stuff to the Bella's house.

She and Lilly shared a room. And that was a good thing. They had a lot to work out between them after the confessions. During the year they had become very close. They were both obsrevant and they had talked about the things that they noticed about the other Bella's. But when Lilly had confessed who she really was, things had changed. Bailey felt betrayed by Lilly. They had talked about it and repaired their bond.

After they had their confession they we're all exhausted. It had been hard on them. And it had became clear that one day wasn't enough to fix this. So they all had agreed to get together to work on their problems.

It had been two weeks since all their secrets were out. And they all had the time to think about it, and let the information sink in. And now they had to work together as a team.

So today they had another session with Mrs. Jones and Miss Green. They waited on each other and walked into the auditorium as an group.

"Thank you for al being here girls. I hope you all thought about how we can fix this. As it is important for you to find your sound again" Mrs. Jones began.

"Now not all of your secrets are things we need to fix. Some things you need to figure out on your own. I have something to say to each of you personally. So let's start."

"Ashley, we know that you are a princess. And although we can't imagine how it must be to growing up in front of a whole country and always in the spotlight, you are doing a great job. And your true identity is save with us. But I want to say to you, you can't run away from who you are. So my advice for you is to continue with what you're doing. And in the mean time think of what you want to accomplish by the time you pick up your royal duties."

"Aubrey, you are a mom. And there is nothing you can change about that. You came a long way. But you showed that you are a bright and intelligent woman. Keep up the good work. And show your babies that you are someone who they can look up to."

"Well Bailey we don't really know you. But we want to tell you that you should be strong and stay true to yourself. Do the things you want for yourself. Don't do things because you feel pressured to do them. Even when it's your twin sister who ask you to do stuff. If you don't want to do it, don't do it. You are your own person and you have the right to stand up for yourself."

"Beca, out of all the girls you are the greatest dissapointment for us. We know you have walls up higher than the mount Everest but you had the chance to learn to trust people. All you did was getting drunk and let your sister cover for you. We really are curious why you feel the need to getting drunk so much. You are increddibly talented, so keep your focus on your music. And put effect in making friends. And learn to trust them. You can't do it all by yourself."

"Chloe, you are one of the sweetest persons we know. You are a great co captain. You care more about other people than yourself. You don't have any boundaries and you absolutely lack personal space. But what the hell were you thinking when you got married at eighteen? Marriage isn't a game. Or something you do for fun."

"Cynthia Rose, we heard you talking about the problems you had with your uncle. And we think that that is something we can help you with. But we will come back later to that topic. We just wanted let you know that what happened in the past wasn't your fault. And despite what your uncle told you, you need to be stronger than that."

"Emily, you are a bright young woman. And we noticed that you learned from your mistakes. And you need to keep working on that. Yeah, you did some pretty bad things, but you can't let that define you. You are more than your past."

"Fat Amy, we understand that it's very difficult to grow into the person you're supposed to be when you really don't know who you are. Our past defines us and makes us the people we are today. And how hard it might be, you need to face the truth. If you don't, you will never grow into the person you want to be."

"Flo, were do we start with you? You came to a country you didn't know. And being away from your family and friends can be very hard. And unfortunately you met the wrong people. But we know that underneath it all, there is a strong and beautiful woman. You need to learn to trust your fellow Bella's. They are here to help you. You are part of a sisterhood that will support you for the rest of your life."

"Jessica, your confession shocked us the most. You are such a beautiful, intelligent and sweet woman. And you have a beautiful voice. You do really great in school. You are someone who think before you do. And yet you still continuing to be a camgirl. You said it taught you to be proud of your body. But let tell you one thing. In the end it's not going to fullfill you anymore. The same thing that you love now will eventually break you. So we like you to consider if you really want to continue with what you're doing."

"Lilly, what can we say? You did a great job in protecting the Bella's. And although you're thirtyfive years old, you are a Bella. And you always will be one. Thank you for everyting you've done. That's all we can say."

"Stacie,your story touched everyone. You had everything against you. Yet you showed everyone around you that you are willing to fight for yourself. You did what you had to do to for yourself. No matter what you faced, you didn't let it get in the way to do what you wanted for yourself. You are a beautiful, smart and strong young woman. You are a great example for everybody who struggles. And we are so proud of you for never giving up."

They all let Mrs. Jones' words sink in. And for a moment everybody was busy with forming their own thoughts about what was said.

After a while it was Miss. Green who spoke.

"Now, we like to hear what kind of solutions you came up with, to become a group again."

As captain of the Bella's, Aubrey would answer the question.

"First of all, we learned that nothing is what it seems to be. We had a hard time the past two weeks with all that we learned about each other. And decided to not judge or hold any grudge against one another. And that's hard. But we are Bella's, and we are there for each other no matter what."

"We decided to focus on the problems that need immediately help. And the rest will come when the time is right."

"We all felt extremely betrayed by Denise. So we wrote a letter to her with all our questions and sent them to the prison she's at. We are still waiting for an answer."

"Directly after our last confession I contacted my father. He is going to look into Fat Amy's case. It's important for her and her future to know to which country she belongs. Maybe she could get a double nationality. But we have to wait and see where things going."

"And for Beca and Flo we set up counseling and rehabilitation. If they want to be a part of the Bella's, they need to be clean and sober."

"We made Bailey an official Bella. She is a part of our group. And we want to know her for who she is. And we think that she is a great asset to the Bella's."

"Lilly agreed to stay till the end of the year. After that we need to replace her. But she always will be a special Bella."

"It's sounds like you think everything through. But we have some suggestions to really help you."

"We like to offer Stacie and Cynthia Rose counseling. So that you both come clean with your families. Because we think that you both miss your family. We will contact your uncle Cynthia Rose. And your father and stepmom Stacie. And than see if they are up to it. Miss . Green will be monitoring this sessions. But only if you really want to. It's up to you."

Both girls said that they will think about it. But they didn't promise anything.

"And Beca, we really want to know why you drinks so much. Would you please tell us why?"

"Um, yeah well. It started after my parents divorced. My dad left us. And I was always a daddy's girl. When he left it killed me. I had my mom and Bailey, but I missed him so much. And when he left we heard nothing from him. No calls, no birthday cards. Nothing. And with that my trust in other people vanished. I didn't want to care about other people anymore because in the end they would leave. And I felt more miserable. So that'swhy I started to drink. I didn't want to feel anymore. No pain, just nothing."

"Thank you Beca for trusting us enough to share. Maybe we need to set up some counseling as well for you too."

After this they sat for a while. Today was a good day. They learned and became closer.

They agreed to meet again in a couple of weeks to see how things changed.


	21. Conclusion

It was the end of the year and a lot had changed for the Bella's. They went through deep shit but in the end it had changed them for the better. After a year of hardships they had learned a lot.

They learned to trust in themselves and their own abbillities. But most of all they had learned how to trust each other. They learned what it was to have friends you could turn to when things got difficult. But most of all they had learned that keeping secrets wasn't the solution. That most secrets brought a lot of problems. And problems were by defenition not good.

So what happened to these girls after a year of secrets and problems? Did they learned from it?

 _ **Ashley**_ _:_ Ashley had learned after a year that she could walk away from who she was. It wasn't easy to grow up under the attention of a whole country. And moving to America and changing her name had learned her that above everything she wanted to be herself. And when she would finish college and graduate, she would move back to Sweden. And she would accept her royal duties, and fullfil them the best she could. And she wouldn't have to do it alone. Her at Barden she had found the love of her life and her soulmate. After graduation they would live together in Sweden.

 _ **Aubrey:**_ Aubrey had learned a lot in her last year at Barden. She had grown as a woman and mother. From a promiscues girl she transitioned in a woman anyone could be proud of. She became a rolemodel for her children and for her fellow Bella's. After she graduated, she moved back to her hometown, and studied further at a local university. That way she was there for her children and could work at a better future for them and herself.

 _ **Fat Amy:**_ Fat Amy had one of the hardest years in her life. After finding out that she wasn't Australian, her world collapsed. She couldn't believe that she was originally from New Zealand. Her family there gave her an hard time. They were wealthy people and used to got always what they wanted. But they didn't know the force that Fat Amy was. They tried to strip her from her Australian nationality, which made it hard for her to stay in America. But with the help of Aubrey's father, a brilliant lawyer she got a dual citizenship to Australia and New Zealand. Because of that she could continue her studies at Barden. She however took one trip to New Zealand to meet her family. Of course the Bella's didn't let her go alone and all joined her on the trip. But she soon found out that her new family were not her kind of people and after that one trip she never came back.

 _ **Chloe:**_ The most important lesson Chloe had learned was that teenagers sometimes make decisions without thinking about the consequences. Although her marriage with Tom wasn't a bad one, she never had to get married at such a young age. The intentions were good, but at eighteen you don't always find the one you want to spent the rest of your life with. And she had learned that the hard way. And it caused a lot of heartbreak to both her and Tom. After that first confrontation she and her husband had a good conversation. And they filled for a divorce not long after that. She loved Beca, but after Beca's betrayal it took a lot of time before she could forgive her. She still was confused about who she knew. Beca or Bailey. But after some time it was clear it was Beca she loved. And Beca loved her back. They worked hard to regain trust in each other again. And finally they realized they could not live without each other.

 _ **Beca:**_ Beca was the one who needed to do the hardest work. Not only had she forced her sister to take her place, she also had an alcohol problem. After the confession she had to make up to her sister. She did everything to earn back the trust of every Bella. And after some time the girls started to trust her again. Also she went to rehab for her alcohol problem. And that was hard, because the Bella's were known for their party's and doing rounds of shots. And she didn't want to stop completely with drinking. So now she learned to drink when it's appropriate and not to drink when she didn't feel good. And until now things were quite good. She wasn't there but she was getting better.

 _ **Emily:**_ The youngest Bella had learned from her mistakes in the past. Since she joined the Bella's she hadn't done anything criminal. She didn't have had any contact with her old friends. Instead she was focused on her music writing. And of course, she learned how to lead the Bella's when it was her time to take over. Her future looked good at this point.

 _ **Stacie:**_ Stacie used the opportunity to make things better with her father and stepmom. She really put all her effort in it. Her father tried to bond with his only child again but his wife wasn't as supportive. She didn't want them to have a bond again. Stacie had stopped the counseling. And after a while her father saw what kind of woman his wife was. He divorced his wife and did his best to reach out to his daughter. He couldn't make up for the lost years, but he could work on the years to come. Stacie first hesitated but eventually with the support of the Bella's took the chance. She and her father had a lot of things to work out between them but with the help of Miss Green they managed to come there.

 _ **Flo:**_ The Bella from Guatemala went to rehab and succesfully quit with her drugs addiction. It took her a full year to do so, but the results haf paid off. She graduated with honors and she had a bright future ahead of her.

 _ **Jessica:**_ After the confessions Jessica continued to be a camgirl. She just loved to do it. But after some time she realized it didn't fullfil her anymore. So quit with it. She still was proud of her body but no longer put on shows before a webcam. The only one she perfomed such shows was for Ashley. After all these events she came to realize how much she loved Ashley. And luckily that feeling was mutual. After their graduation she moved with Ashley to Sweden.

 _ **Lilly:**_ At the end of the year Lilly quit the Bella's and returned to her FBI job. But she kept in touch with all the Bella's and went to every performance they had. And she continued to have a special bond with Bailey. She guided her and was always there for the younger girl.

 _ **Denise:**_ Denise was still in prison and was sentenced for twenty years. She never reacted on the letters the Bella's had written her.

 _ **Cynthia Rose:**_ After the confessions Cynthia Rose worked hard to heal the relationship with her uncle. Miss Green helped her with that. The first sessions weren't easy. Both Cynthia Rose and her uncle were still grieving. But slowly they grew closer to each other. But it was still a work in progress.

 _ **Bailey:**_ After that she was sworn in to be a Bella, Bailey loved to perform. She was a great singer and she made friends with all the Bella's. Although she was the spitting image of her sister, her character was the complete opposite. Outside the Bella's she worked hard to improve her bond with Beca. And she wanted to be an FBI agent just like Lilly after she graduated.


	22. Where are they now?

It's been ten years since their confession. And as you know ten years is a really long time. These generation of Bella's were a special generation. And they were all close friends who kept in contact with each other.

They were invited by John and Gail to tell their fans how they were doing. Yes, after ten years they still had fans. After all their group of nerds were the most succesfull Bella's of all time.

So what happened to our Bella's?

After graduation Beca and Chloe were still together. They focused on their careers after the Bella's. Beca was one of the most famous female music producers America had ever known, while Chloe was a well known vet. They had married when they were five years together. Of course their Bella family had nee their to witness the exchanging of their vows. Together they were the proud parents of seven beautiful daughters.

After leading another succesful generation of Bella's, Emily graduated and became a famous singer. The song she had written and that Beca had produced became an hit. The audience could get enough of the youngest Bella, so kept writing songs and performing. Of course Beca, was the only one who produced her songs, and Emily had won every music Award that existed. Naturally, she had a private life outside her career. When she was twenty three years old she married the love of her life, Benji Applebaum. Today they were still going strong and the parents of three beautiful kids, two boys and one girl.

After Ashley and Jessica moved to Sweden a lot had changed for both of them. After her oldest brother died in a car crash, she became second in line to the throne. After her second brother gave up his rights to the throne she quickly became the crown princess. And that didn't go without problems. The problem mainly was her relationship with Jessica and Jessica's past as camgirl. But they came clean about that to the government and the Swedish people. After the government gave permission for their wedding, she became the first openly gay crown princess of the world. They had a fairytale wedding which of course was attended by all their Bella sisters.

After graduation Aubrey became a lawyer specialized in childrens rights. She became quite good at it but after a few years she was bored by it. So she opened a lodge for people who had a troubled past. Quickly it became one of America's most famous lodges. She was in a commited relationship with Jesse and together they got five children. That made them the parents of eight kids since Aubrey had already three children of het own.

Stacie went to Harvard after she graduated at Barden. She became an technical engineer who worked for NASA. Her love life was still as turbulent as it was when she attended Barden. The hunter still hunted and she didn't plan on settling down. However she had a son who she adored.

After graduation with honors, Flo studied to become a childrens psychologist. She set up a variety of programs to help children to stay out of problems. Her anti drugs campaign was very succesfull in both America as her native country Guatemala. She never got married or haf children, but she spoiled her aca nieces and nephews rotten.

Cynthia Rose was the biggest surprise of them all. After she made up with her uncle, she stayed at Barden to get her masters. After she graduated from her masters she became a famous rapper. After a few years she quited her career. She returned to Barden and followed in her uncle's footsteps and became the dean of student affairs. Eventually she settled down with her girlfriend of six years. They expecting their first child later this year.

Fat Amy returned to Australia after she graduated at Barden. She became a dingo and crocodile wrestler for fun. But her real job was leading a childrens choir. She loved singing but after her years at Barden she didn't want to perform herself anymore. She got married to an really nice Australian man who adored her. Together they had two biological sons and three adopted children. And they became foster parents.

After that one year at Barden Lilly resumed her career at the FBI. As special Bella she kept in contact with them. And later she became Bailey's mentor and trainer.

After graduation Bailey wanted to be an FBI agent. Inspired by Lilly she worked hard to become what she wanted. Lilly became her mentor. Together they worked undercover at a few cases and they were a good team. Because of her job her private life wasn't exactly known. But we know she is married to someone and she had a couple of kids. She became a mystery just as her mentor Lilly had been.

And Denise? As of today Denise is still in jail. She keeps quiet about the crime she commited. In about ten years she would be released from jail.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
